


Legally Friends

by WeirdLittleStories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Almost a wedding ceremony, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Visit to an unusual planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLittleStories/pseuds/WeirdLittleStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to a planet where spouses don't exist and friendship is the foundation of society paradoxically causes Kirk and Spock to realize that they want to be more than friends.</p>
<p>(In other words, don't be put off by the title; they'll be more than friends by the end of the story. :-D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission  
  
**Captain's Log, Stardate 4963.3**  
The Enterprise _has been ordered to planet Alpha Circini IV—called "Jamorkee" by the people who inhabit it—to negotiate for the right to mine fontanium, which is in very short supply since the destruction, five months ago, of our best source of the material. Fontanium is used in the desalination of water and is vitally important for adequate drinking water on several Federation planets._  
  
_Jamorkee has been visited only once before. It's a congenial planet that is well qualified for Federation membership, but although its people were reasonably hospitable to the first contact team, they were uninterested in joining the Federation._  
  
_The first contact team noted that personal friendships are greatly prized on Jamorkee, and the_ Enterprise _was chosen for this mission because Mr. Spock and I have the closest friendship of any Starfleet command team. The Federation's diplomatic experts believe the strength of our friendship will make us more persuasive to the Jamorkeans._  
  
_Admiral Fitzgerald contacted the Jamorkeans and received their permission to send emissaries to their First Minister, Bekka Jalloh, so Minister Jalloh will be expecting us._

  
Kirk returned the recorder to Yeoman Kwan, then walked over to the science station. He leaned back against the console and crossed his arms over his chest as he regarded his science officer. "I assume you've read the first contact team's report of their visit to Jamorkee?"  
  
Spock swiveled his chair to face the captain. "Of course, Captain. Shall I forward a copy to you or summarize it for you?"  
  
Kirk smiled. "Both. I want to read the whole thing eventually, but for now, tell me about this Jamorkean approach to friendship that got us assigned to the mission in the first place."  
  
Spock called up an image of the planet on the viewer over his station and gestured at it. "Unlike most humanoid civilizations with which we are familiar, Jamorkeans do not organize their society around spousal relationships. Sexual relationships among the Jamorkeans are brief and ever-changing, and the relationships that provide societal stability are friendships."  
  
Kirk frowned. "How do they raise the children, if they don't have spouses?"  
  
Spock changed the image in the viewer to one of two Jamorkean women and a man playing with a toddler. "Children are reared by their mothers and by the primary registered friend or friends of those mothers. Any given mother and her primary registered friends live together and provide the family unit for the children, and those families are at least as stable and secure as spousal relationships on the majority of Federation planets."  
  
Kirk blinked. _"Registered_ friends?"  
  
Spock inclined his head in a brief nod. "Indeed. Jamorkeans register their friends with their government, just as Federation citizens register their spouses through marriage. Friendships may be registered as primary, secondary, or tertiary. Primary friends have all of the rights and obligations that Federation governments provide to spouses, including custody of children, rights of inheritance, power of attorney if the friend becomes comatose or mentally disabled, and so on. The rights and obligations of secondary and tertiary friends are correspondingly lesser, though if all of an individual's primary friends die, the secondary friends may assume the rights and obligations of primary friends, in much the same way that a distant cousin could inherit under Federation law if no closer relatives existed."  
  
Kirk considered this. "That might actually make more sense for Starfleet officers than the usual system."  
  
Spock tilted his head slightly as he regarded his captain. "It is a more logical system than many that humans have attempted." He raised a brow. "Given how poorly humans adhere to vows of monogamy, this appears to be a much more stable arrangement."  
  
Kirk smiled. "Well, you'll get to observe it from close up, since we'll be there tomorrow." He looked around the quiet bridge, then back at Spock. "I think I'll go to my cabin to read the first contact report. You have the conn until DeSalle arrives for beta shift."  
  
"Acknowledged." Spock turned back to his station as Kirk walked to the turbolift.  
  
In his quarters, Kirk sat at his desk and read the first contact report, thinking about how best to appeal to the Jamorkeans when the time came to negotiate for the rights to mine fontanium. It wasn't long, though, before his thoughts turned again to their societal structure. Now that Sam was dead, he had very few blood relatives, yet Spock and McCoy were his family in all but blood. It would be nice if Jamorkee joined the Federation, so that he could register Spock and McCoy as his legal family. Of course, there was something else he'd like even more, but Kirk sighed and firmly pushed those thoughts away. No point in thinking about what he couldn't have.  
  
Once alpha shift was over, Kirk decided to talk to Spock about the upcoming mission. He knew that his and Spock's friendship was solid, but he also knew that admitting to having any emotions—even those of friendship—was difficult for Spock. Kirk wanted to make sure that Spock wouldn't freeze up if their friendship was mentioned by the Jamorkeans, given that Starfleet was depending on that friendship to secure supplies of fontanium.  
  
Kirk pressed the button at the door of Spock's cabin and heard the deep voice say, "Come." Thinking for the hundredth time that Spock probably had no idea he had the sexiest voice in the Fleet, Kirk entered the Vulcan's quarters. Spock was seated behind his desk, practicing the lute; he pressed a hand to the strings to silence them and looked up at his captain.  
  
Kirk said, "I wanted to talk about the upcoming mission." He seated himself in a chair on the other side of Spock's desk and looked fondly at the Vulcan. "I wanted to assure you that I didn't campaign for this mission, and I haven't said anything to Starfleet Command about our friendship."  
  
Spock looked slightly chagrined. "If you are attempting to spare my Vulcan sensibilities, please be assured that it is unnecessary, Jim. I have made peace with the fact that we are friends, and I deeply regret that the Psi 2000 virus ever led me to confess my qualms to you."  
  
Kirk smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. And don't worry about that confession; as I recall, I made some rather embarrassing confessions of my own under the influence of the virus." He sobered. "I'm sorry that our friendship is being treated as one more bargaining chip by Starfleet Command and that you may be asked to attest to it or even to demonstrate it."  
  
Spock said, "Jim, my duty to Starfleet requires me to undertake many unpleasant tasks, but attesting to our friendship will not be among them. I appreciate your attempt to spare me a descent into emotionality, but your concern is unnecessary."  
  
Kirk chuckled. "As long as you keep thinking of expressing emotion as a 'descent,' I'll keep being concerned." He stood up. "I'll let you get back to your lute practice."

~**~

The next day, the _Enterprise_ assumed standard orbit around Alpha Circini IV, which Uhura reminded everyone to call "Jamorkee" when talking with its residents. Kirk contacted First Minister Jalloh and received permission for them to beam down at once, and he and Spock materialized just outside of the First Minister's official residence.  
  
They were greeted by a tall, slender man with dark brown skin and curly black hair who was wearing a long, robelike garment that reminded Kirk of a kimono. He introduced himself as Minister Jalloh's principal aide, Abramo Bonsu, and escorted them to an aircar marked "For Government Use Only," at which point Kirk balked.  
  
"We're here for a meeting with First Minister Jalloh," Kirk said.  
  
Mr. Bonsu smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. But first you must have the standing in our society to approach the Minister, which means that you must register your friendship. Since you are honored guests, I will personally take you to the closest registration center and will conduct your registration ceremony myself."  
  
Kirk glanced at Spock, who nodded minutely, then looked back at Bonsu. He put on his best dealing-with-diplomats smile and said, "Of course, Mr. Bonsu; we'd be honored."  
  
Once at the registration center, Kirk and Spock were escorted to a small private room, where they were urged to get everything clear between them before registering. The room contained two chairs and a small decorative fountain, whose soft bubbling provided a quiet, soothing atmosphere. The two men sat and looked at one another.  
  
Kirk smiled wryly. "Well, when in Rome, I guess."  
  
Spock looked at him curiously. "Given the depth of your friendships and the brief nature of the majority of your sexual relationships, I had believed that you would find the Jamorkean system congenial, and yet you appear uneasy."  
  
Kirk frowned. "I do appreciate the Jamorkean system, but my sexual relationships are brief for two reasons: one is because a starship captain never stays in one place for very long but shouldn't have romantic relationships with anyone in his crew below the rank of lieutenant commander, which drastically limits the number of people available."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
Kirk grimaced. "There's a person I'd be happy to have a long-term monogamous relationship with, but that person isn't available. I flit from short-term lover to short-term lover because no one else can hold a candle to the person I really want."  
  
"She is married?"  
  
"To the best of my knowledge, the person in question is divorced, but ... I don't want to get into it, Spock. Drop it, will you."  
  
Spock inclined his head gravely. "Of course, Jim. I had not intended to pry but merely to express sympathy. I regret that so fine a person as yourself is not properly appreciated."  
  
Kirk shook his head. "Oh, I'm appreciated, all right, it's just ... look, drop it, okay."  
  
Spock nodded, then cleared his throat and visibly changed the subject. "Are there any outstanding issues in our friendship that we need to discuss before undergoing the Jamorkean registration ceremony?"  
  
Kirk smiled fondly at his friend. "You're not going to just go through the motions, are you? The Jamorkeans take this seriously, so you will, too."  
  
Spock raised a disapproving brow. "It would be both disrespectful and dishonest to approach the registration in any other way."  
  
Kirk crossed one leg over the other and pretended to think for a moment. "Nope, I can't think of anything we need to discuss. But then, since I'm the captain, I usually get to have everything my way." He looked seriously at Spock. "Is there anything _you_ need to talk about?"  
  
Spock's eyes lightened in the way that meant he was amused. "It is tempting to use the occasion to extract a promise from you that you will attempt to be more cognizant of your own safety, but I suspect that you would be completely unable to keep it, rendering such a promise moot."  
  
Kirk laughed. "If that's Vulcan for 'you'll never change,' I think you're right. C'mon, I think we've let enough time pass to show that we're taking this seriously; let's go register."

 


	2. The Friendship-Registration Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Friendship-Registration Ceremony

They exited the privacy cubicle and found Bonsu and the city clerk—a small blonde woman—in the large main room. Bonsu smiled as they approached. "Are you ready?"   
  
"We are," Kirk said.   
  
They were led to a small alcove decorated with a variety of symbols that neither of them recognized, then the clerk brought over two fist-sized rocks and handed one to Kirk and one to Spock, both of whom took the rocks and examined them curiously. The rocks were heavy for their size and made of a very hard, very dense material.   
  
Bonsu said to the clerk, "These men are not from Jamorkee, so we'll need to explain the ceremony to them." He turned to Kirk and Spock. "The rock symbolizes the solidity and steadfastness of a primary friendship. Each of you hands his rock to the other, thus promising each to be a steadfast friend to the other."   
  
Kirk bowed slightly to Spock and held out his rock, which Spock received gravely in his left hand. The Vulcan inclined his head with regal dignity and presented the rock in his right hand to Kirk, who accepted it with practiced solemnity, having undergone a multitude of foreign ceremonies on a number of alien planets.   
  
Bonsu said, "You can put your rocks there," gesturing to the small table beside them, and the two men did so.   
  
The clerk brought over two heavy wool blankets and handed one each to Kirk and Spock, who accepted them without comment.   
  
Bonsu said, "The blanket represents the warmth of a primary friendship, which will keep your hearts warm for all of your days. Wrap your blanket around yourself to warm it up and think about the warmth you hold in your heart for your friend, then give the warmed blanket to your friend as a symbol of the warmth he can always find in you."   
  
Kirk wrapped one end of the blanket around himself, then slung the other end over his shoulder with a rakish air. Spock wrapped himself carefully in his blanket, which hung so evenly over his shoulders that there had to be less than a millimeter of difference between the lengths of each end.   
  
After a few seconds, Kirk shrugged out of his blanket, so Spock removed his as well. Spock walked behind Kirk and enfolded him in the warm blanket, resting his hands briefly on the wool-clad shoulders and squeezing them lightly, then returned to his place. Kirk approached Spock from the front; he reached up and wrapped his own blanket around the Vulcan's shoulders, then slid his hands down Spock's arms and clasped one hand around each bicep while he looked into Spock's eyes and smiled with all of the warmth in his heart.   
  
Bonsu smiled and clapped his hands, then said, "At this point in the ceremony, you talk about what each of you appreciates about the other. This should be heartfelt and in your own words but reasonably brief—most celebrants say around three paragraphs each."   
  
Spock raised an eyebrow on hearing the word "heartfelt" but did not otherwise object to the proceedings. Kirk winced at what their duty had forced on his reticent Vulcan friend and wondered what Spock would consider to be appropriate here. He didn't want to say a lot more than Spock was comfortable with, but he didn't want to shortchange him when it came time to talk about his good qualities, either. Thinking that perhaps it would be best if he followed the Vulcan's lead in this particular stage of the ceremony, he motioned to Spock to go first.   
  
Spock's eyebrow, already raised, climbed even higher at being told to go first, but he did not demur. He clasped his hands behind his back and looked Kirk in the eye. "A shortage of time precludes my enumerating your virtues in great enough detail to do them full justice. I will summarize."   
  
He stopped looking Kirk in the eye and looked slightly above Kirk's face, seeming uncomfortable with what he was about to say and yet warmly determined to say it. "Your character encompasses all of the virtues that we associate with the finest qualities of the Federation: the broad-minded inclusiveness, the care and consideration for the rights and welfare of all sentient creatures, the determination to live up to our highest ideals and to continue to strive for an ever-elusive perfection."   
  
Spock swallowed and continued. "In addition, you have all of the virtues of a superlative starship commander: you are controlled and decisive in a crisis, yet you are personable enough when off duty to garner the affection and loyalty of every member of your crew. You have moments of intuitive brilliance that no Vulcan can match, and you possess a seemingly instinctive ability to elicit the absolute best performance of which every crew member is capable. Furthermore, you have qualities of self-control and determination that I had believed to be impossible in a human until I encountered your example."   
  
Spock took a deep breath and forced himself to look Kirk in the eyes once more. "It is a great privilege to serve under you and an even greater privilege to call you friend. I once admitted to you that I was ashamed of the feelings of friendship you elicited in me, but no longer. They are, and always shall be, a highlight of my existence."   
  
Kirk felt almost as stunned as if he'd been hit by a phaser. He knew that Spock valued him, but he'd never had it all laid out for him before, and he'd certainly never heard the Vulcan call _any_ feeling a highlight of his existence. But Spock had said that it would be disrespectful and dishonest to fail to participate seriously in the friendship-registration ceremony, and Spock, as always, was rising to the occasion with dignity and grace.   
  
Kirk usually considered himself quite the orator, but he wasn't sure he could tell Spock how deeply he valued him without giving away the one secret he meant to keep. He would have to tread carefully here.   
  
Kirk cleared his throat. "My friend, you're a far better representative of those Federation ideals than I could ever be. When the Gorns blew up the outpost on Cestus III, you tried to get me to talk to the Gorns, to find out the reason behind their attack, but I allowed my anger to run away with me and got us into an entirely unnecessary contest with the Gorn captain."   
  
He grimaced. "And on Janus VI, I accepted Vanderberg's assessment of the situation and ordered the Horta killed. You countermanded my order and directed that she be captured, not killed, and as it turned out, you were right. The Horta was a sentient creature, one we'd have been wrong to kill, but we never would have known that if not for you."   
  
Kirk looked up into Spock's eyes and held them. "No matter where we are, no matter what's happening, you always stand for the highest ideals. I trust your conscience even over my own, and I've been toying with the idea of making it an official position, of naming you the _Enterprise's_ Conscience."   
  
Kirk smiled. "But that's not all. Your knowledge has saved the day more times than I can count, your sense of humor brightens my mood when the going gets tough, and your support has kept me going at times when things felt too big to handle alone. The fact is, your friendship has taken the loneliest job in Starfleet and made it one that fills my heart; I can never thank you enough for that."   
  
Kirk shook his head. "It's easy for a starship captain to turn into a little tin dictator, but I never will, because I have you watching over me. I'll never become a Matt Decker or a Ron Tracey, because of your unswerving dedication. And I know I don't have to hang on to command even when I'm sick or injured, because I know my ship is in good hands when she's in yours."   
  
Kirk paused, aware that he'd been talking too much about the first officer and not enough about the friend, for fear that he'd give himself away. He decided to let out a little more of his feelings and once again looked up into Spock's eyes, making sure the Vulcan truly heard what he was about to say. "I'd trust you with my very soul, because I know what's in _your_ soul, and Spock, your soul ... is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."   
  
Bonsu dabbed at his eyes with a handkerchief, then smiled brightly and nodded at the clerk.   
  
The clerk brought over two brightly colored balloons and handed the blue one to Kirk and the yellow one to Spock. Bonsu said, "But friendship is not only warmth and appreciation and not only obligation, it's also FUN!"   
  
Kirk smiled at Spock, bowed slightly, and handed him the blue balloon. Spock regarded the balloon with a quirked brow, as if not certain what use this item might be, then inclined his head gravely and presented Kirk with the yellow balloon. Kirk took it with a smile and rubbed a finger over the balloon's side so that it made a loud squeaking sound. Spock looked aghast, but this was clearly the right thing to do, because Bonsu smiled and said, "Yes!"   
  
The clerk bowed to them both, and they bowed back. Bonsu said, "Congratulations, you're now registered as primary friends! Come and sign the paperwork."   
  
They walked over to the clerk's desk and filled out the form she gave them. She took the form from them, then handed each of them a small card with the details of their registration. Kirk took the card, annoyed for the hundredth time that Starfleet uniforms didn't include pockets, then watched as Spock slipped the card into the end of his sleeve. He wasn't sure he could retain his card in such a fashion, but he didn't want to start a diplomatic incident by losing it, so he ended up tucking it into the waistband of his trousers.   
  
Bonsu smiled broadly at them and said, "It was a pleasure to witness your registration; you are clearly _primary_ friends; it has been a very long time since I've seen a joining with so much love in it." He gave each of them a slight bow of congratulations, then said, "And now, gentleman, let us repair to the Residence, where the First Minister awaits us."   



	3. Meeting with the First Minister ... and other things

Chapter 3: Meeting with the First Minister

They got back in the aircar, which Mr. Bonsu piloted. In the back, separated from him by a soundproof partition, the Starfleet officers were able to have a private conversation.   
  
Kirk smiled at Spock. "I know we only did that because diplomacy required it, but I'm actually glad they made us do it. Your friendship is extremely important to me, and it felt right to have ceremonial recognition of it."   
  
Spock nodded. "I, too, found the recognition of our importance to one another to be appropriate."   
  
Kirk wanted to defuse all of the emotions this was bringing up and took refuge in humor. He teased Spock with, "It almost feels as if we just got married; half of me is expecting a slice of cake and a wedding night."   
  
Spock caught his eye and held it. "Unfortunately, Dr. McCoy has eliminated cake from your diet card, but I can provide a wedding night if you desire one."   
  
Kirk blinked in surprise, then rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable. "Spock, I think maybe you didn't understand what I meant by that. It's a human custom ..."   
  
Spock broke in, "To consummate the marriage during the evening of the day on which it takes place. I understood you, Jim."   
  
Kirk goggled at him for a second, then broke into a blinding smile. "You've always been full of surprises, Mr. Spock, but this may be the best one ever." He paused, struck, and looked searchingly at Spock's face. "You aren't just humoring me, are you? I know you'd give me nearly anything, but ... this isn't just for me?"   
  
Spock shook his head. "It is not. I value you as I do no one else; I believe that you are aware of this. What you have been unaware of is that I also desire you. The current mission forced me to evaluate our relationship and to clarify my emotions with respect to you. After you left my quarters last night, I engaged in a long, intense session of meditation concerning our relationship, which forced me to realize that in addition to the roles of friend and brother, I would also wish for you to fulfill the role of lover."   
  
There was no passion audible in Spock's voice; he might have been describing the composition of the atmosphere or the quantity of radiation emitted by Jamorkee's sun. And yet, a decidedly unromantic declaration of love from this man meant more to Kirk than the most passionate declaration he'd ever gotten from anyone else. After all, if you calibrated your emotional scale to Vulcan norms, what he'd just gotten _was_ the most passionate declaration he'd ever received.   
  
Kirk put his hand over Spock's and squeezed it. "I've wanted you for eons but never thought I could have you."   
  
"I am the person you alluded to earlier, when we were in the privacy chamber?"   
  
Kirk smiled. "Yes. I thought if the emotions of friendship shamed you, then you'd certainly never be able to go beyond that. I'm glad I was wrong."   
  
Spock swallowed. "Until recently, you were not wrong. But I felt more shamed by your caution in dealing with my Vulcan sensibilities than I was by the emotions of friendship. To be worthy of the love and friendship you had already demonstrated towards me, I had to rise above my upbringing and realize that logic is the beginning of wisdom, not the end."   
  
Kirk opened his mouth to reply, but the aircar landed, and Mr. Bonsu got out of the car.   
  
Kirk sighed. "Looks like we have to table this discussion and go be diplomats. C'mon, time to go do our duty."   
  
The two Starfleet officers exited the aircar and were escorted into the Residence, respectfully but thoroughly scanned, then ushered into the presence of the First Minister.   
  
The First Minister was a plump, middle-aged woman of average height. Her blood-red robes contrasted beautifully with her dark skin, and her black hair was arranged in a complicated edifice of braids and flowers. She looked like a perfectly ordinary—if extremely well dressed—woman until you noticed the intensity and intelligence in her eyes.   
  
She beamed at the two _Enterprise_ men, her smile somewhat startling for both its intensity and its genuineness. She noticed Kirk's surprised expression and said, "You wonder at the pleasure I show in meeting you only because you do not know that I witnessed your joining ceremony. Most people being joined record their ceremony so that they may witness and remember the happy day when they registered their friendship. The camera that recorded your ceremony also transmitted the scene here, to my office. I wanted to see what manner of men you were, and your joining ceremony told me much."   
  
Kirk glanced at Spock and then looked back at Minister Jalloh. "If you don't know anything about Vulcans, there might have been parts of our ... joining that you'd have trouble interpreting."   
  
Minister Jalloh shook her head. "Do not fret, Captain Kirk; the Federation people who were here before told us of humans, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites. I am aware that Vulcans intentionally restrict their emotional expression." She gestured towards a grouping of armchairs. "Come and sit, and we can discuss the reason for your visit. You desire to mine fontanium, correct?"   
  
Kirk, Spock, Jalloh, and Bonsu sat in the circle of armchairs and discussed the issue. After a time, Minister Jalloh said, "In what way would this differ if we were to become members of the Federation?"   
  
Kirk smiled at her. "It wouldn't actually be all that different. If you were a member of the Federation, you'd have a moral obligation to supply a mineral that's crucial for the supply of drinking water on dozens of allied planets, but you would still set your own conditions for the mining, we'd still negotiate the price for the fontanium, and you'd still have the ability to either mine it yourselves or allow foreign miners to do so."   
  
Minister Jalloh cocked her head to one side and looked at him. "So the only difference it would make if we were Federation members is that we would have a moral obligation to other people with whom we had joined in a bond of friendship?"   
  
Kirk nodded. "That's right, First Minister."   
  
Jalloh made a brushing motion with her hand. "But we already have a moral obligation to help anyone who needs us; to be joined in friendship merely makes the obligation a happy duty instead of an onerous one."   
  
Kirk smiled. "I'm glad you see it that way, First Minister; I think that's the right way to look at it."   
  
Jalloh glanced at Bonsu then looked back at Kirk. "We were impressed by Mr. Spock's list of the virtues of the Federation while he was speaking his appreciation of you. We have been thinking since your people left us before, and Mr. Bonsu suggested that joining the Federation would be like having whole planets declare themselves primary friends. We have never had a primary friend for our planet, but we believe that doing so would be a great good, both for us and for you."   
  
Spock said, "Primary friends add interest and variety to life during periods of good fortune, and they add assistance and companionship during periods of misfortune or peril. It would be to Jamorkee's advantage to have primary friends in the Federation, and to the Federation's advantage to have a primary friend in you."   
  
Jalloh nodded. "So we have concluded, Mr. Spock. We will give you the fontanium you need, but more than that, we will join with your Federation in primary friendship."   
  
It took only a short time longer to negotiate the essentials for Jamorkee's joining the Federation. All Jamorkeans were thoroughly familiar with the concept of joining another in friendship, and they felt that doing so on a planetary level was a natural extension of the way they already lived. They talked about needs, assets, sharing, and customs more straightforwardly than the Starfleet men had ever seen before, and by the end of the day, the negotiations had been completely wrapped up.   
  
Minister Jalloh stood up. "Our business is concluded. I would have asked for a social hour in recognition of our new friendship, but you had a joining ceremony today, and the first evening in your new household is sacred. We will see you again tomorrow, for the festivities in celebration of the joining of our planets."   
  
Kirk and Spock both bowed to the First Minister. The captain said, "It was a great pleasure to work with you, Minister Jalloh, and I look forward to tomorrow."   
  
Mr. Bonsu escorted the Starfleet men to the exterior of the Residence, and Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Scotty, are you still up there?"   
  
"Aye," said the Scotsman. "It's been a quiet day here. Did ya get the fontanium?"   
  
Kirk smiled into the communicator, even though Scotty couldn't see him. "Not only that, we also got a new member for the Federation."   
  
Scotty chuckled. "Yer reputation as a miracle-worker's intact then, I see."   
  
Kirk chuckled back. "Two to beam up, Scotty. It's been a good day but a long one."   
  
Once back on the ship, Kirk stepped down from the transporter and used one intercom to give orders to the overnight crew on the bridge while Spock used a nearby intercom to check on the progress of the various experiments being done in the _Enterprise's_ fourteen science labs. Their crew was a good one, though, and neither section required their personal supervision once they'd checked in.   
  
The check-in completed, Kirk turned and looked at Spock with an interrogatory air.   
  
"I believe I promised you a sexual liaison in lieu of cake this evening," Spock answered the implied question.   
  
Kirk smiled. "I never thought I'd say this to _you,_ but your place or mine?"   
  
"My quarters are warmer, which may be more practical for the activities we envision."   
  
Kirk chuckled. "I can't wait to see what your practical streak is like in bed."   
  
Once in Spock's cabin, Kirk turned to the Vulcan and kissed him. He began slowly and carefully, but Spock didn't allow him to stay either slow or careful; he pushed the kiss until it was wet and heated and messy and devouring.   
  
Weak in the knees, Kirk pulled his mouth away from Spock's. "Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"   
  
"Jim, I am the science officer of this vessel. Surely you're aware that I possess a thorough knowledge of human physiology."   
  
Kirk smiled. "And you're the finest science officer in Starfleet because you're better than anyone at finding practical applications for theoretical knowledge."   
  
Spock pulled back slightly and looked at Kirk with concern. "Then why do you sound disconcerted by my skill?"   
  
Kirk looked ruefully into his lover's dark eyes. "I was hoping my sexual experience would be good for something, that I'd get to show you new things, but it looks like it's useless after all."   
  
Spock tilted his head to one side as he contemplated the question. "On the contrary, Jim; I look forward to comparing the skills imparted by theoretical knowledge to those imparted by practical experience."   
  
Kirk smiled. "Always the scientist! You know, you're not like anyone else I've ever known ... but that may be why I love you so much." He put his hands behind Spock's neck and pulled the dark head closer to his own. "Come here, you, and we'll begin that comparison." 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. [Alpha Circini](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_Circini) is a real star, though it's unlikely to have people on the planets orbiting it, since it's a highly variable star, which would make evolution difficult. I thought it would be fun to populate such an unlikely place, because I'm weird that way. :-)  
>   
>  **2.** "Fontanium" does not exist; I named it as homage to [Dorothy Fontana](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/D.C._Fontana), who wrote two of my favorite TOS episodes ("Journey to Babel" and "The Enterprise Incident"), as well as many others. And of course she was also the script consultant during most of the first and all of the second season.  
>   
>  **3.** Psi 2000 is the planet the _Enterprise_ visited during the episode ["The Naked Time."](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Naked_Time_%28episode%29) You probably recall that when afflicted with the virus from that planet, Spock said to Kirk, "Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I'm ashamed."  
>   
>  **4.** Matt Decker was the captain of the _USS Constellation._ We met him during the episode ["The Doomsday Machine,"](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doomsday_Machine_%28episode%29) when he seemed only marginally sane. He ended up piloting a shuttlecraft into the mouth of the machine in a suicidal attempt to destroy it.  
>   
>  Ron Tracey was the captain of the _USS Exeter._ We met him during the episode ["The Omega Glory,"](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/The_Omega_Glory_%28episode%29) when he seemed only marginally sane. He was monomaniacally convinced that the planet Omega IV harbored the secret to eternal life and was eventually arrested for breaking the Prime Directive (and spitting on it and trampling all over it in hobnailed boots).  
>   
>  **5.** For those who care about such things, I'll note that “Jamorkee” is pronounced Juh-MOR-kee, and its people are Juh-MOR-kee-un. As far as I know, I made this word up, so if it exists in another language or as a rock band or something, there's no intentional reference.  
>   
>  **6.** I borrowed the line "Logic is the beginning of wisdom, not the end" from [_Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country,_](http://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Trek_VI:_The_Undiscovered_Country) screenplay by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn.  
>   
>  **7.** This story was written for the [Happy Trekmas](http://happy-trekmas.livejournal.com/) exchange on Live Journal, but since I couldn't use any of my recipient's prompts, only I should be blamed for the above. :-)  
>   
>  **8.** I realize that there's a movie called _Legally Blonde,_ but I've never seen it, so the title of this story isn't supposed to connect to that movie; it's just the title that fit the story.  
>   
>  **9.** I have a chronic illness that leaves me non-functional more days than not. I will try to respond to any comments I receive; unfortunately, my good intentions are frequently thwarted by my poor health. (I do read them all with great attention, even when my health doesn't permit me to reply.)
> 
> **10.** You know I don't own Star Trek, because if I did, things would be soooo different!!  
>   
>  **11.** Thanks for reading!


End file.
